Меметика
Меметика — подход к эволюционным моделям передачи информации, основывающийся на концепции мемов. В данный момент многими учёными выделяется как самостоятельная научная дисциплина. История меметики Термин «мем» происходит из транслитерации греческого слова и использован в 1904 году немецким эволюционным биологом Ричардом Семоном в работе «Die Mnemische Empfindungen in ihren Beziehungen zu den Originalenempfindungen», переведённой на английский язык в 1921 году как «The Mneme». В книге «Эгоистичный ген» (1976) этолог Ричард Доукинс (Richard Dawkins) представил слегка изменённый термин «meme» (по-английски читается «мим», в русский язык термин вошёл как «мем»), описывающий единицу человеческой культурной эволюции, аналогичной гену в генетике. Доукинс считал, что и в культуре происходит репликации, хотя и в ином смысле. В книге Доукинс обозначил, что мем — единица информации, находящаяся в мозгу, которую следует рассматривать в качестве мутирующего репликатора в культурной революции человечества. Он рассматривал мемы как паттерны, могущие повлиять на окружающую среду, обладающие способностью к размножению — репликации. Данная теория стала объектом споров среди социологов, биологов и учёных других дисциплин, ибо сам Доукинс не предоставил удовлетворительного объяснения, каким образом репликация единиц информации в мозгу контролирует человеческое поведение и через него культуру, по той причине, что основной темой книги была генетика. По всей вероятности, Доукинс не планировал представить вниманию общественности сложную теорию меметики в «Эгоистичном гене», но, скорее, ввёл термин «мем» в вспомогательных целях. Термин «единица информации» также по-разному определяется разными учёными. Современное меметическое движение начинает отсчёт с середины 1980-х. В январе 1983 в «Metamagical Themas», колонке Дугласа Хофстадтера в «Scientific American», а также одноимённом сборнике статей было опубликовано предложение дисциплину, изучающую мемы, назвать меметикой (очевидно, аналогично генетике). Исследования меметики отличаются от мэйнстримовой культурной эволюционной теории в том, что её сторонники зачастую приходят не из антропологии и социологии и зачастую не имеют официального академического образования. Массовое влияние «Эгоистичного гена» было, несомненно, важным фактором для объединения людей, имеющих различное интеллектуальное образование. Другим важным стимулом была публикация в 1992 году книги «Consciousness Explained», книги профессора Tufts University Дэниела Деннета, в которой концепт мема инкорпорировался во влиятельную теорию разума. Ричард Доукинс в эссе «Viruses of the Mind» (1993) применяет меметику для объяснения феномена религиозной веры и различных характеристик организованных религий. Однако формирование меметики в полноценном смысле происходит с публикацией в 1996 году двух книг авторов, не относящихся к академическому мэйнстриму: * «Virus of the Mind: The New Science of the Meme» Ричарда Броди, бывшего сотрудника «Майкрософт», * И «Thought Contagion: How Belief Spreads Through Society» Аарона Линча, математика и философа, работавшего в течение многих лет инженером комбании «Fermilab». Линч разработал свою теорию независимо от академических культурно-эволюционных дисциплин и даже не ведал о доукинсовском «Эгоистичном гене» во время написания книги, узнав о ней незадолго до публикации своей книги. Практически в период публикации книг Линча и Броди, в интернете появился новый электронный журнал на базе Centre for Policy Modelling Manchester Metropolitan University — «Journal of Memetics — Evolutionary Models of Information Transmission» («Журнал меметики — эволюционные модели передачи информации»). Электронный журнал вскоре стал центральным органом публикации и обсуждения меметики. В 1999 Сьюзен Блэкмор, психолог университета University of the West of England, опубликовала работу «The Meme Machine», в которой более полно проработаны идеи Деннета, Линча и Броди и сделана попытка сравнения их с различными подходами академических культурно-эволюционных дисциплин, а также представлены новые и противоречивые, основанные на меметике теории эволюции языка и человеческого восприятия собственной самости. «Интерналисты» и «экстерналисты» Практически сразу же по возникновении меметическое движение разделилось на тех, кто следует определению мемов как единиц информации в мозгу, данного Доукинсом, и тех, кто желает определить их в качестве наблюдаемых культурных артефактов и поведения. Два направления изучения меметики получили названия «интерналистского» и «экстерналистского». Среди известных интерналистов — Линч и Броди, среди экстерналистов — Дерек Гатерер, учёный-генетик из ливерпульского John Moores University, и Уильям Бензон, исследователь культурной эволюции и музыки. Основным обоснованием для экстернализма служит утверждение, что внутренние структуры мозга невозможно наблюдать и меметика не может развиваться как наука — особенно, как наука, основывающаяся на количественных измерениях, — если не перенести её акцент на те аспекты культуры, которые можно прямо переводить в количественные данные. Возражения интерналистов заключаются в том, что активность мозга и его состояния в конце концов будут доступны для наблюдения при помощи новых технологий, что, по мнению большинства культурных антропологов, культура включает в себя убеждения, а не артефакты, и что артефакты не могут быть репликаторами в том же смысле, в каком репликаторами можно считать психические сущности или нуклеиновые кислоты. Дискуссии приняли столь жаркий оборот, что в 1998 году на симпозиуме, посвящённом меметике, организованном в рамках 15-ой Международной Конференции Кибернетики, был оглашён призыв к прекращению споров относительно определений. Наиболее продвинутой работой интерналистского направления меметики можно считать изданную в 2002 году книгу Роберта Аунгера, антрополога из Кэмбриджского университета, под названием «The Electric Meme» («Электрический мем»). Аунгер также организовал конференцию в Кэмбридже в 1999, на которой известные социологи и антропологи отчитались о прогрессе меметики и результатом которой стала публикация в 2002 году книги «Darwinizing Culture: The Status of Memetics as a Science» («Дарвинизированная культура: состояние меметики как науки»), под редакцией Аунгера и со вступлением Деннета. Зрелость Сьюзен Блэкмор в 2002 году вновь определяет мем как любую информацию, скопированную от одной персоны к другой, будь то привычки, навыки, песни, истории и т. д. Она также утверждает, что мемы, подобно генам, следует рассматривать в качестве репликаторов, то есть как информацию, копируемую вариационно и селективно. Мемы (и, следовательно, человеческие культуры) развиваются по причине того, что выживают лишь некоторые вариации. Мемы копируются путём имитации, обучения и других методов, и борются за выживание в нашей памяти и шанс быть вновь реплицированным. Большие группы мемов, копируемых и передаваемых совместно, получили название коадаптированных мемических комплексов, или мемплексов. По определению Блэкмор, таким образом, мем реплицируется посредством имитации. Для этого необходима способность мозга к обобщённой или селективной имитации модели. Поскольку процесс социального научения различается у людей, процесс имитации не может стать абсолютно точным. Общность идеи может выражаться различными вспомогательными мемами; частота мутаций в меметической эволюции крайне высока, и мутации возможны даже в момент любого взаимодействия в рамках имитационного процесса. Данное наблюдение вызывает интерес при наблюдении, что социальная система, состоящая из комплексной сети микровзаимодействий, на макроуровне создаёт культуру. Новые разработки Доукинс в работе «A Devil’s Chaplain» указывает, что в действительности существует два различных типа меметических процессов. Первый — тип культурной идеи, действия или экспрессии, не имеющий широкой вариации. Примером можно назвать одного из студентов Доукинса, научившегося некоторым манерностям Витгенштейна. Однако он также описывает самокорректирующий мем, весьма защищённый от мутаций — например, шаблоны оригами в начальных школах. Исключение происходит в редких случаях, мем передаётся точной последовательностью инструкций. Данный тип мема, как правило, не развивается и редко мутирует. Некоторые меметисты, однако, рассматривают данное явление в качестве протяжённости мемической силы, а не в виде двух различных мемов. Другое определение дано Хокки Ситунгкиром и преследует цель ввести более жёcткий формализм для мемов, мемплексов и демов, рассматривая мем в качестве культурной единицы культурных комплексных систем. Он основывается на дарвиновском генетическом алгоритме с некоторыми модификациями для учёта различных эволюционных паттернов генов и мемов. Описывая метод меметики как рассматривания культуры в виде комплексной адаптивной системы, он говорит о меметике как альтернативной методологии культурной эволюции. Однако существует множество возможных определений слова «мем»; например, в рамках компьютерной симуляции термин «меметическое программирование» используется для определения определённой вычислительной точки зрения. Меметику можно с лёгкостью понять как метод научного анализа культурной эволюции. Однако сторонники меметики, по данным «Journal of Memetics», считают, что у «меметики» есть потенциал стать важной и многообещающей дисциплиной по анализу культуры, используя рамку эволюционных концептов. Кейт Хенсон, автор «Memetics and the Modular-Mind» (Analog Aug. 1987) http://groups.google.ca/group/alt.mindcontrol/msg/103e03bce6100cac?hl=en&, утверждает, что меметике необходимо инкорпорировать эволюционную психологию для понимания психологических особенностей носителя мемов. http://human-nature.com/nibbs/02/cults.html Применение меметики к сложному комплексу проблем социальных систем, устойчивости среды, было принято на сайте thwink.org. При помощи мемических типов и меметического инфицирования в некоторых стоковых и потоковых симуляционных моделях, Джек Хэрик продемонстрировал несколько интересных феноменов, лучше всего объясняемых при помощи меметики. Одна модель, «The Dueling Loops of the Political Powerplace», описывает фундаментальную причину коррупции как политическую норму, возникшую вследствие наследуемых структурных преимуществ одной петли обратной связи над другой. Другая модель, «The Memetic Evolution of Solutions to Difficult Problems», использует мемы, эволюционные алгоритмы, и научный метод для демонстрации того, насколько сложные решения развиваются со временем и как можно улучшить процесс. Инсайты, полученные благодаря этим моделям, используются для инженерии элементов меметических решений проблемы устойчивости среды. В книге «Selfish Sounds and Lingiustic Evolution» (2004, Cambridge University Press) австрийский лингвист Николаус Ритт предпринял попытку операционализировать меметические концепты и использовать их для объяснения долгосрочных звуковых изменений в раннем английском языке. Утверждается, что генерализованная дарвиновская рамка для обращения с культурными изменениями может предоставить объяснение там, где отступают центрированные на говорящем индивиде подходы. В книге делаются сравнительно конкретные гипотезы насчёт возможных материальных структур мемов и приводятся два эмпирически богатых исследования. В «A Memetic Paradigm of Project Management» (International Journal of Project Management, 23 (8) 575—583) Уитти С. Дж. выдвигает гипотезу, что проект-менеджмент является мемплексом с языком и историями осуществляющих его людей в основе. Данный радикальный и, по словам некоторых, еретический подход призывает менеджеров проектов считать многое из того, что они называют проектом и его менеджментом, иллюзией и человеческим конструктом, скрывающим в себе ряд чувств, ожиданий и ощущений, вызываемых, обрабатываемых и описываемых человеческим мозгом. Подход также требует от менеджеров проектов держать в уме, что причины для использования проект-менеджмента сознательно не вызываются с целью максимизировать доход. Менеджеры должны рассматривать проект-менеджмент в качестве естественно возникающих, самообслуживающихся, развивающихся самоподобных структур, существующих ради самих себя. Методология меметики В меметике зачастую берутся концепции из эволюционной теории (в особенности популяционной генетики) в применении к человеческой культуре. Меметика также использует математические модели в попытке объяснить такие противоречивые темы, как религия и политические системы. Принципиальная критика меметики включает утверждение, что меметика игнорирует последние достижения в других полях (социологии, когнитивной психологии, социальной психологии и др.). Меметика о религии По определению, религия сама состоит из мемов, и Доукинс часто обсуждает вопросы религии. Некоторые фундаментальные евангелические религиозные движения тратят много времени на прозелитизм. Но для размножения подобных мемов необходимо, чтобы они предоставляли некоторые психологические выгоды: катарсис как освобождение от накопленного чувства вины, ощущение собственной праведности и вера в загробный мир как защитные механизмы, религиозный экстаз. Многие крупнейшие мировые религии (и, возможно, вообще все религии) стали объектом сознательной меметической модификации в течение времени. Иудаизм и христианство, ислам, мормонизм и другие все предположительно развились через вариации, модификации и меметические рекомбинации из общего монотеистического предшественника или предшественников. Судя по всему, зороастризм служил в качестве важного широко распространённого меметического предшественника, многие элементы иудаизма, христианства и мусульманства были взяты из которого. Предполагается, что подобные предшественники сами стали следствием экстенсивной меметической инженерии, возможно более значительной, чем модификации происходящих из них религий (поскольку ранние религиозные мемосистемы обладали меньшим «питательным сырьём»). Религиозные правые в США несут общее сообщение, построенное вокруг религиозной догмы. Посредством присоединения консервативных политических взглядов к христианскому религиозному евангелизму («пиггибэкинг мемов») они связали определённый набор политических идей, мемплексов, с отдельным набором религиозных идей, мемплексов, которые реплицировались крайне эффективно в течение многих столетий. Христианство обращало сторонников веками, теперь во многих случаях религиозное обращение становится также и политическим обращением. (Ср. культурная гегемония и cuius regio, eius religio.) Политико-религиозные мемплексы формируются и реформируются, развиваются и разрушаются со временем. Некоторые духовные практики (например, буддизм) продвигают экологические и моральные ценности, с которыми согласны многие люди. Например, Восьмеричный Путь предлагает ограничивать потребление, жестокость, воздержание от сексуальных или этических практик, не имеющих экологической либо моральной значимости для практикующего — независимо от их значимости для других людей. Иудео-христиано-исламские религии более фокусируются на преданности трансцендентному божеству и следованию моральным кодам поведения, включая социальный и этический коды, влияющие на любой аспект жизни, начиная от публичного поведения и заканчивая сексуальной экспрессией. Подобные религии считают благом посвящать свою жизнь служению нуждам других. С другой стороны, христианство и мусульманство также пропагандируют прозелитизм. Поскольку корни и мусульманства, и христианства лежат в иудаизме, а также поскольку иудаизм остаётся менее популярной религиозной системой, данный феномен можно рассматривать как удачную меметическую мутацию для саморепликации. Дэниел Дэннет использовал идею религии как мема или мемокомплекса в качестве основы для большей части анализа религии в своей книге «Breaking the Spell». Нерешённые вопросы меметики * Каким образом можно измерить мем как культурную единицу культурной эволюции? ** Измерение предполагает некоторого рода нотациональное описание для полезного обозначения содержания мема. ** Измерение предполагает обозначение воспроизведения мема, историческое (т. н. мемология) и текущее. ** Измерение предполагает наличие инструментов по прогнозированию будущего мемов. * Насколько отличаются биологическая и культурная эволюции? * В чём заключается взаимодействие между меметическим подходом и последними достижениями в области компьютерной науки, включая вычислительную социологию? * Поскольку меметика занимается вопросами культурной эволюции и многие культурные элементы передаются посредством языка, почему область исторических и эволюционнолингвистических знаний игнорируются при обсуждении меметики? * Способна ли меметика удовлетворять классическим требованиям науки к валидности исследований (фальсифицируемость, когерентизм, бритва Оккама)? Терминология * Мем — устойчивая структура информации, способная к репликации. * Мемотип — действительное информационное содержание мема. * Мемокомплекс (иногда: мемплекс) — группа мемов, в которой развились взаимоподдерживающие и симбиотические отношения. Мемокомплекс — набор взаимоподкрепляющих идей. Мемокомплексы, грубо говоря, можно рассматривать аналогично симпиотическим коллекциям индивидуальных генов, составляющих генетический код биологических организмов. Примером мемплекса может служить какая-либо религия. * Мемоид (мембот) — неологизм, используемый для людей, которые до такой степени оказались во власти определённого мема (или мемплекса), что вопросы их собственного выживания становятся несущественными. В качестве примера можно привести камикадзе, террористов-самоубийц и сектантов, совершающих массовый суицид. Термин впервые введён Кетом Хенсоном в работе «Memes, L5 and the Religion of the Space Colonies» (L5 News, 1985 pp. 5—8, http://cfpm.org/~majordom/memetics/2000/16177.html). Ричард Доукинс на него ссылается во 2-ом издании книги «Эгоистичный ген» («The Selfish Gene», 2nd ed., p. 330). Библиография На английском языке *''The Selfish Gene'' by Richard Dawkins, Oxford University Press, 1976, 2nd edition, December 1989, hardcover, 352 pages, ISBN 0192177737; April 1992, ISBN 019857519X; trade paperback, September 1990, 352 pages, ISBN 0192860925 * The Electric Meme by Robert Aunger. *''The Meme Machine'' by Susan Blackmore, Oxford University Press, 1999, hardcover ISBN 0198503652, trade paperback ISBN 0965881784, May 2000, ISBN 019286212X *The Ideology of Cybernetic Totalist Intellectuals an essay by Jaron Lanier which is very strongly critical of "meme totalists" who assert memes over bodies. *''Culture as Complex Adaptive System'' by Hokky Situngkir – formal interplays between memetics and cultural analysis. *[http://www.cpm.mmu.ac.uk/jom-emit/overview.html Journal of Memetics – Evolutionary Models of Information Transmission] *''Virus of the Mind'' by Richard Brodie – An introduction to the field of memetics. На русском языке * Рашкофф Д. Медиавирус. Как поп-культура тайно воздействует на ваше сознание / Пер. с англ. Д. Борисов. — М.: Ультра.Культура, 2003. ISBN 5-98042-012-6 См. также * Copycat (имитатор) * Вирусный маркетинг * Вычислительная социология * Дойч, Дэвид * Мем и медиавирус * Мемофонд * Репликатор * Саморепликация * Семантика * Социальный конструкционизм * Социотип * Эволюция * Эпистемология эволюции Ссылки На английском языке *The laws of memes/memetics thermomemetics *Memetics publications on the web *Viral Meme *Journal of Memetics *Alt.memetics *Memetics (Principia Cybernetica Web) *Memetics discussion list archives На русском языке *Меметика — аналог генетики *Меметика * Категория:Культурная антропология Категория:Психология Категория:Информация